la conquista de nuestra libertad
by Takemymoney
Summary: la guerra termino y la primera princesa heredera del trono imperial se tendrá que casar con el soldado mas condecorado de la federación ellos sin darse cuenta se enamoraran el uno al otro, muchos aprueban la boda otros se oponen pero jack no se rendira y elsa aceptara gustosa poner en su lugar al frost mientras se vuelven marido y mujer.
1. Chapter 1

La conquista de nuestra libertad

Cuando era niño un copo de nieve de un color cenizo cayó en mis manos mi desilusión fue al ver que toda la nieve caía del mismo color así fue desde que nací porque nunca vi en realidad su color, blanco muchas de las personas que conocí me habían explicado que era fría y blanca tal vez la causa sea una guerra, desde que el reino de arendelle se expandió por casi una cuarta parte del mundo las llamas han consumido su color, la miro de nuevo y me preparo para la guerra escucho las explosiones miro al horizonte los flashes de las bombas y me pregunto ¿si moriré sin conocer su verdadera forma? No lo sé es hora de prepararse tomo mi fusil y mi determinación junto a mis compañeros nuestro objetivo es ser la vanguardia capturar a la princesa de arendelle para que el rey de su brazo a torcer.

Hace más de cuarenta años los cinco bloques mundiales decidieron que cada uno resolviera sus problemas como pudieran pues la gran potencia mundial había caído y con ella todas las estructuras económicas por esa misma razón los desacuerdos eran constantes y la escasa información no era confiable y para evitar una guerra sin sentido los países no tuvieron más opción que crear su propia forma de gobernar pensar y actuar aislarse unos de otros

Todo marchaba bien por algunos años hasta que uno de ellos se salió de control el imperio de arendelle comenzó su expansión sometiendo a dos de los cinco bloques consumía todo lo que podía sometiendo a la esclavitud a sus conquistados tratándolos peor que a bestias quienes estaban a cargo de tales atrocidades se hacían llamar así mismos nobles, segados en su avaricia ignoraron nuestras propuestas de paz y decidieron la conquista de nuestra libertad.

"nadie en la federación será una persona débil"

Nuestra presidenta Louis e Clare frost una mujer dura decidida y tenaz con justas palabras puso todo en marcha concentro toda la fuerza de la nación en la guerra con palabras inspiradoras alentaba a los soldados que valientemente peleaban en el frente también recibía con los brazos abiertos a los desplazados que huían era algo impactante ver como muchas familias perdían sus hogares hijos sin padres y pobreza pero eso se acabaría pues la federación nuestro bloque tendría la victoria a cualquier costo

"nuestra causa es justa podremos solos pero queremos que ustedes también sean parte de esto"

Esas fueron sus palabras al unir fuerzas con gil Ford bunnymud líder de la liga australiana ambos dándose la mano aparecieron en los primeros diarios de la federación y el pacifico.

Todo parecía que marchaba en viento en popa para el imperio invadiendo Sídney.

Los shadowknigth eran caballeros dispuestos a dar la vida por su majestad eran pocos pero muy hábiles y expertos en combate tenían un gran apoyo en sus armaduras exo esqueléticas las lancelot podían darles fuerza velocidad y gran maniobrabilidad su armamento constaba de una ametralladora calibre 30 y un cañón pequeño del 50 su diseño pesado las hacían ver como monstruos resurgiendo de la obscuridad cuando combatías contra uno de ellos parecían no recibir daño alguno pues avanzaban sin detenerse hasta encontrar la victoria o eso pensaron antes de enfrentarse a los atlas sword y a la compañía delta una unidad parecida a la de ellos más ligera y más rápida los sword estaba equipados con una espada de vibraciones que podían cortar cualquier metal ametralladora del 50

La batalla en Sídney comenzó y duro aproximadamente tres días fueron los días en los que el imperio de arendelle entendió que no podía ganar esta guerra gasto miles de recursos en armamento envió suministros bombardeo por aire y por mar pero no pudieron atenuar la voluntad de los ciudadanos federales que pelaban con todo cuando por fin la federación obtuvo la victoria envió a más de sus soldados fueron cuatro años de crudas batallas pero por fin pudimos hacer que retrocedieran los hicimos retirarse hasta sus fronteras donde se estancaba el conflicto nadie podía entrar al territorio de arendelle por el cerco bien armado que formaba pero eso pronto se iba acabar.

-ciudadanos tres minutos para el salto, cuando abrieron la compuerta miles de disparos de metralla iluminaban el cielo de rojo destrozando la nave, al saltar pude ver que cientos de nosotros eran lanzados no necesitábamos paracaídas pues la armadura tenía la característica de amortiguar cualquier caída cuando llegue con mi equipo el casco detecto tres enemigos a las doce disparándonos con artillería pesada.

Las balas silbando alrededor de nosotros, la destrucción, aviones volando y hombres muriendo todos esparcidos por el campo la bandera de la federación ondeaba junto a un hombre que convocaba a una línea todos nos ordenamos disparando contra la defensa que caía con el fuego

Desde lo lejos un Maurer caía abriéndonos paso por el campo

-Cloe rápido- se lo deje a mi compañera experta en demoliciones que los inutilizo con un solo misil de hidrogeno

-listo despejado corrimos adentrándonos a un bosque por donde nos reorganizamos, el humo y los escombros hacían imposibles detectar cualquier rastro y las comunicaciones estaban cerradas desplegué un holograma

-nosotros estamos aquí coronel- explico Joe –nos lanzaron al frente a unos quinientos metros está el palacio de cristal

-coronel mire esto, me acerque junto a Frank y sasha ambos francotiradores observaron que los dead Maurer enormes lagartos equipados con cañones pesados se ponían a cuidar el palacio

-tenemos que infiltrarnos ahora o no habrá otra oportunidad, la reorganización de las fuerzas estaba concentrando todo alrededor del palacio

-pero señor tenemos que esperar por lo menos a cinco unidades más los Maurer jamás han sido derrotados con una sola además nuestro objetivo….

-nuestro objetivo es ganar esta guerra sasha si no continuamos ahora tal vez jamás podamos volver a casa

-este es el plan, sasha y Frank nos cubrirán trataremos de llegar a la puerta principal y evitar que se reagrupen todo el tiempo que se pueda tal vez no ganemos pero eso le dará una oportunidad a la infantería para adentrarse si los knigths cierran de nuevo el cerco todo estará perdido.

-muy bien listos vamos, salimos corriendo hasta las puertas recibimos todo tipo de fuego sasha le dio un disparo cestivo a un lagarto gigante haciéndolo caer como un muro colosal que rompió una parte de una barrera mecánica disparamos asesinando a todos los que se nos interponían el fuego estaba dañando nuestras armaduras las balas silbaban las nuestras se acababan a cien metros delante intacto estaba el palacio de cristal desenfunde mi espada

-Joe, Cloe rápido vayan al palacio de cristal, eran demasiados atacándonos con artillería pesada pero estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por el éxito de la misión ambos se dirigieron al lugar abatiendo a todo aquel que se interponía no tenía duda de su capacidades ellos lo lograrían estaba justo entre la muerte y el sudor que corría por mi cuerpo dejo caer una gota en ese césped tan suave colorido de verde que no tenía duda era el mejor lugar para recordar mi causa mi hogar y a mi familia a todos mis amigos y a todos quienes confiaban en nosotros si este era el final lo daría todo sin recibir nada a cambio todo para que la nieve vuelva a caer blanca de nuevo.

Luche hasta que los brazos me temblaran ,hice mi armadura añicos con las balas que rebotaban pero no deje que nadie cerrara el cerco no hasta que llegaron los refuerzos las banderas blancas y verdes de la federación hacia frente a lo imposible hombres y mujeres luchaban estaba pasando lo que parecía imposible entrar al imperio de arendelle.

apoyado solo de mi espada aún faltaba destruir algo más avance y me di cuenta de que no habían vuelto mis soldados reuní nuevas fuerzas para apoyarme en mis pies y correr hasta el recinto donde allí estarían, nervioso mi primera emoción al abrir la puerta, verlos ahí tendidos en un charco de sangre era como la de siempre no podía llorar ni podía rogar por sus vidas porque de solo ver los tajos en sus cuerpos destrozados me daría cuenta de que tenía que matar más por ellos por los hogares que los esperaran y jamás regresaran por que murieron en una fría armadura de metal cumpliendo con la esperanza de una paz.

-fuiste tú? Lo mire con la ira corriendo por mis venas estaba ahí con la punta de su espada aun goteando de sangre en un uniforme blanco y botas altas ese rubio de ojos negros estaba custodiando la gran puerta de la princesa atento a lo que se moviera latigueo la espada impregnada de sangre.

Jack presiono el botón para quitarse una armadura que ya no funcionaba más que como lastre, desenfundo una espada que tenia de reserva en su traje, las tropas afuera combatían contra los knigths y un trueno ilumino toda la habitación todo comenzó a nublarse con una lluvia, caía obscureciendo el ambiente las lámparas parpadeaban y dos combatientes se miraron justo a los ojos, los aceros chocaron cuando el apagón iluminando con chispas de sus espadas mortales que cortaban todo a lo que se cruzaba en su camino, Jack coloco su espada de tal forma que se deslizara sobre la de kristoff para dar un tajo final pero él lo esquivo veloz mente para dar una estocada en el hombro del frost.

Jack aprovecho la oportunidad y con un golpe del mismo brazo que atravesaba kristoff lo golpeo en la cara empujándolo hasta destrozar la puerta y parte del cristal hasta llegar a la pared destrozándola por completo levantando polvo, el frost parecía invencible tal impacto dejo casi fuera de combate al rubio que no se imaginó a su contrincante más fuerte que él.

-quieres saber por qué te he ganado, lentamente se sacó la espada que tenía incrustada

-alguna droga seguramente o tal vez modificación genética no me importa solo se una cosa que no tocaras a la princesa primero tendrás que matarme

-te equivocas kristoff lo que tengo en realidad es más que modificación genética es la fuerza de muchas personas aquellas a las que dañaron en una guerra para levantar su ego para ser conocidos en el pináculo de la superioridad, pero no son superiores a nada porque no son humildes ni sinceros con ustedes mismos solo ve a tu alrededor.

-los knigths, los hombres que habían jurado lealtad al emperador ellos….

Se rindieron

-era natural después de todo que les espera de obedecer a un tirano ellos no tienen la culpa solo desean algo mejor para ellos y para sus familias- pero me imagino que tu solo ves por tus intereses así que terminemos con esto, Jack levanto su espada lo más alto sosteniéndola con ambas manos kristoff apretó los ojos esperando su destino. el filo de la hoja silvo en el aire pero de pronto se detuvo en un segundo preciso antes de cortar pero el filo la alcanzo solo un poco menos que un rayoncito en la suave piel de la princesa que cubrió a su leal caballero.

-ya mucha sangre ha sido derramada soldado por que deseas derramar más, en esos ojos verdes eran desafiantes pero el peliblanco coronel no se inmuto la halo hasta una silla tomo una soga atándola de las manos

-ahora es prisionera de la federación la halo hasta la salida todas las armas apuntaban hacia el recinto cuando salió dieron un alto al fuego

Como un gladiador victorioso levanto su espada halando el trofeo de la victoria que caía ante sus pies

Por fin habíamos capturado a la princesa levante mi arma y un grito de regocijo cubrió a nuestros camaradas al fin habíamos roto el cerco que nos impedía entrar y no solo eso teníamos como prisioneros al duque kristoff y a la princesa Anna solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la paz tan ansiada llegara a nuestras vidas después de tantos años de guerra vuestros hogares nos esperaban ese mismo día en el día de la rendición de arendelle nuestra presidenta hinchada de orgullo flanqueada por sus generales le dieron la bienvenida al emperador que no tuvo otra opción que dar su dignidad a una nación no noble y entregar a su heredera más próxima a uno de los generales de máximo rango pudo haber sido cualquiera hasta que uno de ellos propuso a uno de los soldados de vanguardia uno que destacaba por su liderazgo y entrega reconocido por todo el regimiento como el coronel tenia tantas condecoraciones pero siempre prefería estar inadvertido

-propongo al coronel Jackson overland frost para ser el prometido de la heredera del trono mucho se había hablado de la victoria pero el joven combatiente era la viva imagen de la federación tenaz, disciplinado, fuerte y nada dócil

-yo opino igual delibero la presidenta

Cuando fueron presentados la princesa Elsa no pudo evitar desapartar el rostro de una clara negación hacia el blanco rostro curtido del joven para Jack algo en ella llamo su atención sin que se diera cuenta casi involuntario le extendió la mano ella dudo por un momento pero se quitó el guante y la tomo Jack pudo mirar la mano que se posaba en la suya era blanca y delicada ambos hombre y mujer serian como sello del tratado de paz entre el imperio de arendelle y la federación de las repúblicas.


	2. Chapter 2 conociendose

**Empezando a conocerse**

Dormida apacible en una gran cama tan suave como el mismo algodón destilando un fino hilo de baba tan adorable dormía Anna murmurando abrazada de una almohada pero eso no le importo a la chica que acababa de llegar

-despierta! la tumbo de la cama azotándole contra el duro piso de madera la segunda princesa de arendelle miro enojada con lagrimitas en los ojos por tremendo dolor en el cuerpo -Anna hasta cuando seguirás dormida

-estás loca y volvió a dormir sophie se fue al fregadero lleno una cubeta con agua y se la arrojo

-frio, frio, frio, como te atreves a despertar así a una princesa

-disculpe usted espeto la rubia oliverde, pero aquí en el rancho es un crimen levantarse tarde ya casi traen las verduras para el almuerzo y nos faltan más manos así que píquele o si no le echo otra cubeta, al bajar de las escaleras no pudo contener los bostezos estaban en la cocina unas diez mujeres pelando picando y cocinando

-tome su majestad aquí tiene su te del día,-cuando Anna le dio el primer sorbo los pelos se le erizaron de los pies a la cabeza de lo amargo que estaba por que no era te sino café

-así es mejor si supiera dulce más sueño te dará, muy bien ahora ve con Emma ella sola no podrá con todas las patatas,

-oye sophie espera un momento te quiero decir algo

-díselo a Emma porque yo estoy ocupada

Emma era una muchachita menuda muy sonriente de cabello rizado que le mostro el cuchillo y la papa y lo que tenía que hacer con ella –la tomas y la pelas pero cuidado por que

-ay ay ay Anna se cortó unas diez veces antes de sacarle la cascara al tubérculo, Emma se sentía tan mal que fue por un pela papas a su casa así ambas comenzaron su día Anna en su vida jamás había hecho trabajo manual pero ver como compartían su momento las señoras hablando era algo emocionante algunas hablaban de sus familias otras de cosas en el supermercado y las más jóvenes como ella de la forma en que algunos chicos las invitaban a salir

-pero tú debes tener muchos chicos babeando por ti verdad Anna? Emma estaba sorprendida de que una princesa estuviera en el rancho cuando lo escucho se emociono

-bueno eso no es del todo cierto, sonrió nerviosa la princesa

-vamos no seas modesta eres muy hermosa mírate, señalo angelique, ah chicas el otro día vi a ese tal kristoff en la llanura este

-te refieres al nuevo vaquero de sophie, Karla se sonrojo al mencionarlo- es muy guapo si me lo encuentro juro por dios que me lo como

-ni te hagas ilusiones Karla es un desastre, ayer dejo escapar el ganado y ahora hay un retraso de la entrega parece que el capataz lo despidió y lo va a enviar con Joe a los muelles a ver si sabe pescar

-me pregunto si estará bien- Anna agacho la cabeza preocupada por su amigo –Emma la miro de reojo y la animo –no te preocupes Anna es normal que no encajes aquí a la primera pero si kristoff se esfuerza seguro encontrara algo en lo que sea útil

-gracias Emma

-chicas donde están mis verduras, grito sophie y toditas se pusieron manos a la obra.

Las entregas de comida a los trabajadores comenzaron a mediodía habían seis camionetas dirigidas a diferentes destinos Anna junto a Emma irían a entregar estofado de zanahorias pan y carne a los muelles Paradise ranch era un lugar muy extenso y los paisajes era de lo mejor al oeste se encontraban las praderas formada de numerosas granjas, al norte un gran lago que mantenía siempre verde el mosaico de campos agrícolas, al sur un bosque extenso que cubría gran parte de la montaña y al este un hermoso océano con grandes y hermosos acantilados atestados de granjas piscícolas donde muchos pescadores se juntaron en el comedor principal, el lugar estaba ajetreado había tanta gente esperándolas que se pusieron manos a la obra para servirles

Anna estaba vestida con delantal y pañoleta en la cabeza sirviendo a cuanto tazón se le pusiera en frente unas veces trabajo tan rápido como pudo pero era inútil al servir media sopa se tiraba al suelo y los platos casi los rompe de no ser por Emma de seguro todo sería un desastre

-princesa eres tú?- una conocida voz la hizo congelarse ese era kristoff que mojado presento su tazón, Anna estaba toda roja quería que se la comiera la tierra ese era su amado kristoff viéndola trabajar como una obrera con la mano parchada de curitas que vergüenza que pensaría de ella

-wow te vez fabulosa espero que la sopa sepa buena, pero él jamás vería con vergüenza a la chica que protegería con su vida no mientras esa sonrisa traviesa estuviera en su rostro

-debe de ser no la hice yo

-de todas formas estoy honrado de que me sirvas, deberé pagártelo algún día

-no exageres no es para tanto, pero quisiera que hoy llegaras temprano a casa no te veo casi todo el día

\- será un poco difícil aquí ya no somos nobles, de todas formas te avisare cuando llegue

-oye kriss, Anna se sonrojo un poquito tallando la punta de su pie en el suelo como una niña tímida pidiendo un favor vergonzoso, hoy quiero que durmamos juntos si?

-por supuesto que sí pero no pienses cosas pervertidas

-quien está pensando en eso, se puso más roja que un tomate casi echando vapor por las orejas

-era una broma Anna

-ah estoy muerta se dejó caer Emma en una silla casi expulsando su espíritu

-perdóname Emma no pude ayudarte, pero te prometo que me esforzare

-más vale Anna sino me moriré antes de que llegue el señor con su esposa

-cierto señorita Emma quisiera darle las gracias al dueño de este lugar por acogernos y no ir a una cárcel de la federación estoy muy agradecido con él por no separarme de Anna-la aludida le sonrió desviando solo un poquito la mirada

-bueno mañana vendrá con su esposa soltó un periódico la sorpresa de la princesa y su guardián no cabía en sus mentes pero la fotografía y la noticia venían en la primera plana el soldado y la princesa primera comprometidos así había dado inicio a una época de paz

Pasadas las tareas del trabajo y la casa Anna se tomó su tiempo para pensar mientras veía las estrellas suspiro profundo cerró los ojos suavemente para entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder

-entonces te casaras dijo para si- lamento no estar contigo hermana

-princesa- kristoff llego ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate –habrá sido decisión del emperador?

-no lo sé tal vez fue por mi culpa que Elsa está en un matrimonio forzado, una vez cuando éramos niñas pensábamos casarnos con el tipo que nos llegara a gustar estar perdidamente enamoradas porque después de todo compartirías el resto de la vida con esa persona

-no te deberías culpar las cosas suceden, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo

-tal vez tengas razón en eso kristoff pero sabes a mí me gustas digo me gustaría…. Que tú siempre estuvieras a mi lado

-Anna yo… ahogo esa palabra que esperaba ansiosa la princesa de escuchar y que nunca tuvo el valor el rubio de contársela en ese instante podía escucharse el latido de sus corazones nerviosos galopando a toda velocidad acercando sus bocas y el respirar de sus acalorados alientos –que le sucedió a tu mano?- el conde evadió el tema sosteniendo la muñeca vendada pero apenada Anna la aparto

-no es nada grave

-es mejor que me vaya a dormir- se puso de espaldas suspiro –con permiso

-no debería disimular – después de que el rubio se retirara Emma se dirigia a la pelirroja –se ve a leguas que te gusta y sabes a él también le gustas

-si tienes razón pero….

-ya llegara su tiempo así que no te desanimes

La noche seguía con una aura de calma y tensión al mismo tiempo ambos estaban despiertos sin atreverse a hablar solo se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos, esa noche había luciérnagas por todo el pasto y las estrellas relucían en el inmenso cielo, los ojos verdes de Anna estaban tan brillantes y hermosos que kristoff no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y contener su corazón que galopaba al igual que el de Anna

-te amo susurro al viento la princesa

-yo también contesto con una sonrisa kristoff

Anna estaba muy emocionada la dicha que guardaba en su corazón jamás se borraría pues era verdad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos era una sensación tan latente como la llama de una estrella refulgente que reafirmaba su voluntad de querer a esa persona hasta las últimas consecuencias así comenzaría su amor en secreto con el único noble que jamás necesito de un título para acercarse a ella y conquistar su corazón.

dos semanas después

Estirándose en su gran cama una jovencita de diecisiete años miro el reloj cuarto para las nueve más tarde de lo acostumbrado, se levantó mirando por la ventana, como el sol salía del horizonte con la briza acariciando los pastos de la pradera, una sonrisa se dibujó en su juvenil rostro de quinceañera suspiro y volvió a estirarse

-sophie baja por favor que tu desayuno se enfría, levantarse tarde en un rancho es casi como un crimen tomo sus botas y un atuendo sencillo unos Jeans y una camisa a rayas sin olvidar el sombrero había motivo para levantarse tarde ella sentía que tenía que descansar más de lo necesario no solo para soportar la dura jornada de la plantación sino para ir a la estación del ferrocarril desde el anuncio de la paz ella esperaba ansiosa su regreso era Jack su único hermano y lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo de hecho había tal vez algo mas

-hola Anna saludo a la pelirroja que se le notaba enfadada

-no que hay que levantarse temprano murmuraba mientras sorbía el café

-si pero hoy tengo mis motivos y le saco la lengua haciendo que se le hinchara una vena de la cabeza a la princesa

-ya dejen de pelear y a comer su madre que le servía unos huevos con tocino

-hoy es el gran día verdad señorita sophie Emma vivía con ellas había traído unas flores del jardín –a sophie se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de solo escucharlo

\- que les parece acaso no son bonitas en un jarrón con el fresco roció de la mañana se extendieron las primeras dalias con matices rojos y blancos

-están muy bonitas, oye mama hoy iré a la estación seré la primera en darle un abrazo, se le iluminaron los ojos verdes al soñar despierta con el momento de su llegada

-sophie-la despertó de su ilusión Eleonor la madre –acaba de llamar tu hermano y dice que vendrá en la tarde mejor vez con los Bennett su madre dijo que me dará unos huevos para la gallina y de paso tal vez jamie por fin se te declare

-mama! Se había sonrojado la oliverde pero la verdad es que lo deseaba mucho

-Anna me ayudarías a preparar todo? Eleonor tenia muchos planes para la llegada de su hijo y eso también incluia a la hermana de la joven –haremos algo especial para que se ponga feliz tu hermana

-si por supuesto señora acepto sin mas

-pero me temo que tendrás que hacer la parte de sophie

-eh!

Más tarde

-oh señorita sophie, llego a la plantación de tabaco a despertar a cierto chico simpático que también se le había olvidado no solo de levantarse temprano sino de ir a recogerla –buenos días señora Bennett se encuentra jamie

-si claro está dentro del granero perdone usted pero la camioneta fallo hoy en la mañana y la está revisando

-no se preocupe señora Bennett iré a ver en que puedo ayudar justo cuando doblaba esquina se escuchó un motor funcionar el joven exhausto salió limpiándose las manos suspirando por el alivio de no tener que lidiar más con el aparato

\- hola jamie como estas

-señorita frost perdóneme es que la camioneta y bueno debí avisar

-no te preocupes todavía falta mucho

-pero aun así perdón

-eso me molesta muchísimo no te disculpes por todo además que paso con eso de señorita me llamo sophie soooophiiiie

-perdón señorita

-idiota bufaba con las mejillas infladas sophie, pero había cosas más emocionantes para después

En la tarde por la llanura oeste mientras jamie y los demás arreaban el ganado se pudo ver por las vías que pasaban por sus campos la antorcha de humo de uno de los viejos trenes de carga también habían vagones de la federación con banderas de la victoria regresaban a casa al fin los que jamás pensaron regresar cuando escucho la noticia sophie se puso un sombrero floreado su mejor vestido y salió a toda prisa con jamie cargando un ramo de las flores camelias las favoritas de Jack en la estación no podía aguardar y no pudo evitarlo habían familias felices padres encontrándose con sus hijos, hijos encontrándose con sus padres y esposos que volvían a casa

-Jack grito esperanzada a recibir una respuesta miro por todos lados sosteniendo su sombrero con la mano –Jack hermano estoy aquí, corrió hasta donde se encontraban los vagones de pasajeros

-Jack? se preocupó por un segundo pero no perdió la esperanza busco cuanto pudo pero la gente comenzó a retirarse y las flores a marchitarse por la dura espera de la tarde y noche que comenzaba a ponerse fría

-tal vez mañana le conforto jamie que le sonrió un poco pero ella solo tenía baja la mirada al volver a casa las luces estaban encendidas una multitud de gente se reunía alrededor de la casa levantando al aire a un sujeto

-Jack, ¡el héroe de la federación! Todos los presentes gritaron euforicos

-y donde esta sophie pregunto el peliblanco cuando lo bajaron se moría de ganas por verla, pero no hacía falta pues desde la colina cercana corrió cuesta abajo arrojándose a sus brazos casi tumbando a su hermano soltando unas lágrimas

-hermano gimió lo abrazo tan fuerte que no quería despegarse de aquel

-estoy en casa al fin, le limpio las lágrimas para después saludar a toda la gente presente todos no dejaban de felicitarlo su madre estaba sirviendo la comida cuando noto algo

Detrás del cristal de la puerta corrediza una joven sin incumbencia saludo tímidamente con la mano todos más bien ninguno la reconocía no era de estos rumbos la miraron un poco extrañados por su aspecto un poco citadino pero ella quiso comenzar con el pie derecho a conocer la gente

-mucho gusto, yo soy….. Los nervios hicieron que se mordiera los labios después de todo si mencionaba su nombre tal vez no sería recibida tan cálidamente como lo había mencionado su ahora prometido

-se llama Elsa ella es mí, le gano Jack ,se rasco la cabeza algo sonrojado. Bueno ella es mi novia y prometida

-queeeeeee enserio sophie se acercó un poco más para mirarla mejor conocía muy bien a las personas con tan solo mirarlas a los ojos cuando vio los de Elsa desprendían un aire que jamás había visto –hermanito ella no es…

-si Elsa es la primera princesa de arendelle interrumpió el peliblanco -ahora será mi esposa dentro de poco, si tú lo apruebas sophie.

El joven confió en el buen juicio de su hermana –seremos hermanas entonces, la tomo de las manos y la estrujo como tal la joven princesa se asustó por estar entre desconocidos pero ese abrazo le dio mucha calma hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía ese sentimiento de fraternidad uno de familia

-hermana eres tu? Anna había llegado junto con kristoff sus manos temblaban quería acercarse a ella pero tenía que seguir el protocolo –bienvenida su majestad

Elsa ni se inmuto sostuvo fuertemente a su pequeña hermana soltando pequeñas perlas en sus ojos –casi me matas de un susto hermana que bueno es encontrarte sana y salva

Todos veían la escena con ternura pero no era momento para estar triste hubo música comida hasta competencias de bebida kristoff había bebido tanto que cayo rendido en la mesa con una pirámide de tarros Eleonor atendía a todos recibiendo ayuda de su recién llegado hijo que le repetía que se relajara pero Eleonor no era una mujer que se rendía fácilmente además de terca Emma le platicaba a Elsa sobre las labores domésticas que Anna había hecho bien en la casa sin ayuda y sorprendida la rubia casi blanca le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana pequeña diciéndole que estaba bien y que ella jamás podría hacerlas

Cuando la fiesta termino hasta la mañana siguiente Jack salió de la casa se sentó en la banca del porche con una taza de café un poco cansado, el alba estaba asomándose por el horizonte junto a la briza que acariciaba la estepa. Sophie había salido para dar una vuelta por el rancho pero más bien era por costumbre ir a molestar a ese joven Bennett, en la cocina su prometida, la futura cuñada Emma y su madre platicaban y reían las cosas iban para mejor pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el futuro que sucederá después

Elsa miro de reojo al peliblanco solo en la banca de afuera tenía ganas de agradecerle por acoger a Anna salió haciendo sonar la campañilla de la puerta frente a el que levanto la mirada unos ojos tan azules como los de ella no pudo evitar ponerse ruborizada

\- señor Jack yo…..no sé cómo, el aludido levanto la mano haciéndola entender que ni lo mencionara

-y ahora que vamos a hacer

-pues casarnos por qué ese es nuestro deber no? Recalco elsa

-deber? He escuchado tantas veces esa palabra que su significado me es un poco egoísta además, Estas lista y si tenemos que hacer eso le puso una cara con una sonrisa pícara que sonsaco a la princesa que se le subieron los colores

-Jack, maldito pervertido se le hincho una de las venas de la cabeza cerrando un puño clavándoselo en la cara al peliblanco tirándolo al piso- como te atreves decirme esas cosas maldito pervertido

-me lo merezco mascullo en el suelo latiéndole la mejilla

-Elsa ya no te enojes insistió con un poco más de dulzura en su acento,-es solo que jamás he estado con una chica bueno no con una de tu tipo

-de mi tipo? La princesa se extrañó un poco maquinándose en su mente algunas cosas tal vez groseras volteando hacia un lado con un poco de ligera repulsión

-si de ese tipo del tipo que me gusta, le sonrió calmado

-dices puras tonterías vaya y yo que pensaba que eras tan serio como todos los caballeros

-bueno no es que no sea un caballero pero sabes me gustan saltar las reglas

-cómo cuales, enarco una ceja la princesa

-como esta-la tomó por sorpresa sujetándole uno de los senos estrujándoselos como una fruta –ah creo que te crecieron-Pronto el joven le daría una enorme jaqueca por el sillazo que le despico Elsa

-maldito pervertido que ni crea que seré su juguete sexual, eso había dicho pero después se sonrojo aun estando enojada

 **/**

 **hola a todos estoy aqui de nuevo trayendoles eta nueva historia espero que la disfruten apenas es el comienzo pero ya veran despues**


	3. Chapter 3 nuevos parientes y un nuevo ho

**Nuevos parientes y un nuevo hogar**

Habían pasado diez días desde que llegue a Paradise ranch no conocía a casi nadie en el lugar además de Eleonor y Emma quienes me trataban con mucha amabilidad me habían invitado a salir para recorrer todo el lugar trate de invitar a Anna pero tenía tareas que cumplir según su condición como refugiada, acepte con la pena les pedí que me dejaran recorrerlo por mi cuenta me dejaron las llaves de un viejo automóvil que había en la cochera yo solo quería sentirme un poco libre eso era todo conducía hasta que me topé con un campo de hortalizas por fin estaba sola no saben cuan relajada estaba no había nadie además de mí y ese enorme lago a mis espaldas con un pequeño muelle me invitaba a refrescar mis pies.

El lugar era muy agradable el sol incluso las aves que había en las cercanías cantando me tranquilizaban

-puedo acompañarte me tomo por sorpresa una chica de cabello corto con el flequillo pigmentado de verde y otros colores, era como ver la cola de un pájaro frente a su cabeza,

-tú debes de ser Elsa no es así, mucho gusto mi nombre es melisa pero mis amigos me llaman tooth, así que no te preocupes tu puedes llamarme como quieras

-gracias creo, pero como sabes de mí, yo ni siquiera te he visto?

-oh apoco no lo sabes? Todo el mundo habla de ti de la futura esposa del patrón además estas usando el viejo coche de Jack es lógico que debías ser tu

-enserio ya soy el chisme de todos? La mirada de Elsa se ensombreció de pena

-más o menos pero dejando eso de lado no te molesta el chico pelos de cebolla

-quien Jack no, él es un idiota siempre haciendo lo que quiere

Cuando Jack dijo que iría de pesca con el señor Jetro se despidió dándole descaradamente un beso en la mejilla haciéndola ruborizar escandalosamente pero se pudo sentir aún más aliviada de no tener que soportar su imprudente presencia agradable

-oh!- Ladeo la cabeza melisa- porque te tocas la mejilla

-no es nada sin darse cuenta Elsa estaba ruborizada –es solo algo de lo que me acorde

-ya veo,

/

-Jack estas bien, el señor de barba blanca y mejillas sonrosadas veía con extrañeza a su compañero distraído en el bote su sedal indicaba que un pez estaba tirando , fuertemente Jack trato de capturarlo en un intento desesperado pero cuando estaba cerca el mismo pez lo golpeo de cola empujándolo fuera de borda haciéndolo caer salpicando a norte que no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas.

-era uno muy grande verdad Jetro

-si pero no te preocupes ya te tocara otro día además te agarro distraído a cualquiera pudo habérsele escapado, y bueno dime…

-que?

-en que estabas pensando? Acaso tal vez en la señorita Elsa, Jack ladeo la cabeza molesto y sonrojado a la vez

-tal vez, solo un poco, es que la verdad no sé, cuándo estoy frente a ella me ocurre algo- el frost se tocó el pecho justo en el corazón- tengo unos latidos irregulares y me siento justo como ahora un poco vulnerable me cuesta respirar y me dan unas ganas inevitables de molestarla

-ah eso es lo que te molesta eh –norte sabia de sobra lo que le ocurría al frost pero quería que el mismo lo descubriera

-no al contrario me hace muy feliz pero a la vez muy triste porque no quiero ser malo con ella es solo que no puedo evitarlo soy un idiota

-sabes es hora de regresar hoy fue un día de pesca muy entretenido Jack además tienes que cambiarte de ropa si no quieres tener un resfriado.

-tienes razón ya casi son las seis y mañana comienza el verdadero trabajo además….ella está en casa esperando.

/

Elsa se maravilló al mirar los invernaderos campos y sembradíos repletos de plantas por donde caminaban todo estaba cultivado era como ver una selva pero repleta de vegetales los hogares incluso tenían un jardín de ellos y las calles se teñían de colores por el agitado proceso de sembrar cuidar y cosechar.

-listo aquí estamos esta es mi casa, pasa, ah y por favor cierra la puerta, ponte cómoda Elsa hizo lo indicado sentándose en uno de los esponjosos sillones de la sala mientras tooth en la cocina preparaba algo para su invitada

-no está nada mal – Elsa miro cada rincón de la casa de tooth en todas las paredes habían cuadros se veía que tenía gran pasión por la pintura incluso le llamo la atención un cuadro de unas hadas eran como colibríes ayudando a una hada multicolor más grande

-esa es mi mejor obra de arte –llego tooth con una charola –te´ o café

-te por favor, es maravilloso, te gusta pintar

-si, me encanta una vez que empiezo nada me detiene pero también tengo muchos proyectos incompletos lo último lo dijo algo apenada

-a mi me parece que tienes un gran talento, has intentado abrir una galería

-quien yo oh no de hecho fui rechazada en la academia de nueva charlestón así que no me creas una gran pintora

-pero es lo que te gusta no? por que dejar de lado tus expectativas, tienes que mostrarle al mundo lo que guardas aquí

-de verdad lo crees, tooth no estaba segura pero la princesa afirmo con la cabeza

-y este -Elsa miro hasta el fondo era un antiguo retrato de una pequeña familia la hija menor sentada en una silla tomada de la mano de su hermano mayor que parecía era Jack cuando era aun mas joven flanqueado por un señor y una señora que se sostenían de sus hombros

-es el retrato de Jack lo pinto mi madre pero nunca se los entrego

-por qué?

-el señor William frost había muerto tratando de rescatar al pequeño Jack de un lago congelado cuando cazaban lobos, recuerdo que era un niño llorón pero después de eso nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Al ver a ese joven sonriente en el retrato la primera princesa se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni idea de quien era su prometido eso lo mantuvo en su mente el resto del camino a casa pero si iban a ser marido y mujer tenía que averiguarlo empezar con el pie derecho y sin tantas expectativas

De camino a casa en su maletero había una caja llena de verduras toothy asi fue como la llamo la presento en todas las casas del distrito agrícola conoció a mucha gente que le regalo algún vegetal todos sabían que era la princesa de arendelle y al parecer no les importaba por que se comportaban hospitalarios y amables.

Cuando llego saco la caja llevándola hasta la cocina se arremango las manos se las lavo, se ató el pelo en un moño y se dispuso hacer una sopa estaba siendo cuidadosa concentrada en todos los ingredientes probando cada bocadito hizo varias ensaladas hacía falta algo de vinagre abrió el frigorífico sorprendiéndola un enorme pescado en la nevera le brillaron los ojos de lo fresco que se miraba y entonces se le ocurrió una idea comenzó y la tarde en Paradise ranch paso entretenida y atareada hasta la noche

-mama Jorge me dijo que para mañana estará listo el automóvil, Jack había auxiliado a su madre y las chicas cuando Eleonor le hablo del celular que se habían quedado varadas

\- gracias jacky por irnos a recoger, pero que es este olor, provenía de la cocina e inundaba el comedor

-es comida que bien muero de hambre –se le deslizaba la baba a sophie

-huelo pescado al vapor y frito y con jengibre y otras cosas mas que no puedo distinguir

Anna había llegado al último –jengibre? Solo hay una persona mejor en la cocina que yo

-de que estas hablando si tú no sabes ni pelar una papa- ironizo Jack entrecerrando los ojos

-cállate pelos de cebolla – saco sus colmillos la pelirroja

-se van a quedar ahí parados o vendrán a comer era Elsa vestida con delantal dándole los últimos retoques y presentación a los platillos era tan hermosa que Jack no pudo contener una enorme o en su expresión

-cierra la boca hijo o te entrara una mosca se la cerro Eleonor

\- Elsa querida se ve delicioso pero es demasiado- estaba la mesa repleta de platillos algunos con pescado otros con verduras salteadas

-perdón es que me emocione y no pensé, pero no se preocupe lo guardare todo en el refrigerador

-no hace falta querida te has esforzado muchísimo ya de sobra te mereces el título de mi nuera Eleonor hizo unas llamadas Elsa no podía borrar esa sonrisa de aceptación por parte de la madre de Jack y lo más importante es que la había llamado "mi nuera"

-oye Elsa que bueno te salió, el pescado de donde lo sacaste –hablo el peliblanco con la boca llena

-deja de comer mientras los demás esperan maldito glotón – azoto el cucharon en la meza intimidando al peliblanco pero que más daba el chico ya se estaba sirviendo otro trozo de carne

–lo saque de la nevera era uno muy enorme me costó mucho trabajo sacarle las escamas

-ese era mi preciado pescado no me he tomado ni una foto con el

-pero sabe delicioso no hay mejor honor que comerlo no es así Anna- Emma se sorprendió de que la pelirroja no dijera palabra alguna pero no se podía con un gran trozo de carne que se llevaba a la boca era más que obvio que le gustaba lo que su hermana cocinara

-listo -colgó el teléfono la madre de Jack-todos estarán aquí en quince minutos sophie saca la vajilla para los invitados

-vale

-Jack ayúdame para hacer espacio y trae el mantel de los estantes del ático

-Emma vez y trae todas las botellas de vino del sótano

Quince minutos después tres automóviles habían llegado Elsa pudo distinguir a tooth acompañada de su padre y otras dos familias cuando cruzaron la puerta el bullicio de risas abrazos y niños jugando comenzó a iluminar la casa Anna se sonrojo al ver que kristoff venía con la familia que lo acogió que lo había aceptado como uno más de la familia especialmente los niños que colgaban de sus piernas ,cada uno tomo asiento celebrando con vino y risas lo que había preparado Elsa y del otro lado no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos a cierto muchacho que la observaba miro para otro lado antes de que se sonrojara su corazón latía un poco acelerado

-y para cuando es la boda mi sobrino favorito- a ambos prometidos se les erizaron los pelos de la coronilla al escucharlo

-creo que para la primavera verdad mi amor, Jack ya empezaba con sus confiancitas y a eso Elsa le enfurecía le comía le repugnaba pelo los dientes de fiera lanzándole la taza que tenia en frente rebotando contra la cabeza de jack.

-eso fue un si o un no Jack? tembloroso de dolor no pudo confirmarlo

-sin duda tendrán muchos hijos, Elsa tiene unas caderas muy anchas –Elsa casi escupe el vino cuando lo menciono bulda

-cof cof todavía falta mucho para eso se exalto ruborizada la princesa peliblanca

-me encanta cuando comes le paso una servilleta el bjorman a la comensal pelirroja que estaba a punto de atacar esas pequeñas zanahorias –pero sabes que, estas son mías, le arrebato una dándole un pequeño mordisco en la punta

\- oye esas son mías quito el plato siguiendo con su egullicion

-si comes demasiado engordaras

-y si no como moriré de hambre asi que pásame esas patatas

Todos estaban en familia hablando riendo y cantando haciendo repelar Jack a Elsa y Elsa devolviéndole el insulto con algún golpe Eleonor sabía que tenían mucho que aprender el uno al otro recordándole algunos momentos de melancolía con su esposo, Elena y su esposo Harry les daban algunos consejos de cómo llevarse bien pero el chico pelos de cebolla siempre lo arruinaba. Jetro por otro lado hablaba un poco retirado con su hija.

-melisa ya no hay vuelta atrás con lo de Jack, estas bien, si esto te afecta nos podemos ir no es necesario que te esfuerces

Tooth miro a Jack lo feliz que estaba y lo bien que aceptaron a Elsa y no tuvo duda alguna el había encontrado lo que ella jamás tuvo pero también no había dejado de amarlo

-papa no importa, estoy bien además estoy contenta porque él es feliz yo solo me conformo con estar a su lado nada mas –Jetro la observo muy bien sabía que tenía el corazón roto y sabía muy bien disimularlo

Ya entrada la noche kristoff y Anna se encargaron de hacer dormir a los niños Eleonor se había retirado al porche a platicar unas cosas de amigos con Jetro llevando consigo dos tazas de café

Jack puso uno de los abrigos del perchero en los hombros de Elsa que se había quedado dormida en la mesa había bebido mucho y el cansancio de preparar la comida le gano.

-Jacky nosotros levantaremos la mesa –le propuso Elena –Harry amor te paso los platos para que los laves

El obediente esposo se puso el delantal y se puso manos a la obra sin rechistar lo mismo hizo Jack que agradeció para después salir al patio trasero saco un cigarrillo chispeando el encendedor en la obscuridad no se había dado cuenta de que otra persona estaba ahí mucho antes que el

-si la señora Eleonor te ve te dará una santa regañina que los golpes de Elsa te parecerán caricias

-tooth que haces aquí? El chico se extrañó pensó que estaría con su padre tenía la costumbre de no separarse de el

-aquí nomas pasando el ratito con una copita, se había bebido más de la mitad de la botella de wiski que había sobrado en la alacena-Jack porque te gusta Elsa

-tooth estas ebria

-hic no es verdad responde trozo de hic tenía el rostro rojo, los ojos llorosos también el aliento la delataba –te amo Jack y tú lo sabes más que nadie pero por que dime que tiene ella que no tengo yo

-melisa tu no tienes nada de malo lo que pasa es que no estas en tus cavales vamos a la cama para que te repongas

-vaya vaya quieres sexo

-rayos a ti nada se te pasa, vamos que te vas a enfermar, deja eso trato de quitarle el vaso con licor cuando trato de alcanzarlo melisa lo beso a la fuerza justo en el momento en el que Elsa había salido para compartir un grato momento con él para conocerlo para saber quién iba a convertirse en su futuro esposo

-Elsa! al apartarse ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier explicasion solo se escuchó una taza rompiéndose en muchos fragmentos y pasos presurosos hacia dentro escuchándose un portazo todo ese agradable momento se había convertido en una pesadilla no solo para Elsa sino también para Jack que no sabía que hacer


End file.
